Le dernier des maraudeurs
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Être un maraudeur, c'est beaucoup plus que ce que peuvent croire les gens. Recueil d'OS sur les maraudeurs.
1. Le dernier des maraudeurs

J'ai eu envie d'écrire sur Sirius, comme ça, sans réelle raison. J'ai eu envie d'écrire sur Sirius, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire une histoire d'amour. J'ai donc saisit ma plume et voilà le résultat qui en a découlé. Je dois vous avouer que je suis plutôt fière de cet OS qui est assez différent de tout ce que j'ai pu écrire. Un OS qui n'a aucune chance de tourner à la guimauve! :D Avant que certains d'entre vous pense à le demander, je serais claire toute de suite, il n'y aura pas de suite à cette histoire. Je crois que tout est dit et que la fin est suffisante pour fermer la boucle. Je me refuse d'y retoucher ou de le poursuivre de peur de le gâcher. J'espère que vous comprendrez, et que vous l'apprécierez comme moi je l'apprécie, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

**Pairing :** Sirius/James/Remus/Peter, pas de slash

**Disclaimer : **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages qui sont à J.K. Rowling

**Résumer**

Être un maraudeur, c'est beaucoup plus que ce que peuvent croire les gens.

* * *

**Le dernier des maraudeurs**

_Nous parlons souvent de cette amitié légendaire qui lie Harry, Hermione et Ron, mais il ne faut pas oublier, qu'avant eux, un autre groupe d'adolescents de Poudlard, a aussi connu ce phénomène d'amitié légendaire. Il faut se les rappeler comme nous nous rappellerions d'une histoire d'amour, parce qu'en réalité, c'était bien ça, leur amitié, c'était l'amour de leur vie, ce pourquoi ils étaient prêts à tout donner…_

_**Remus Lupin**_

J'ai eu l'impression que ça n'avait durée qu'une seconde. J'ai vu la lumière qui s'est échappée de sa baguette, sans entendre le sort qui fut prononcé. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis senti tomber, laissé tomber. Ma tête est devenue lourde, je n'arrivais plus à ouvrir les paupières. Même lorsque mon dos heurta violemment le sol. Il n'y avait plus que le sourire de Tonks qui dansait devant mes yeux et des rires… Vos rires que je croyais perdus. J'ai ouvert les yeux après une seconde. Les ai frotté du revers de la main et les ai ré-ouvert de nouveau. Vous étiez toujours là, me saluant joyeusement, m'invitant à vous rejoindre. Il ne manquait que Peter et le tableau aurait été parfait. J'ai alors sut que j'avais fait un long voyage, beaucoup plus long qu'il m'en avait paru.

_**Sirius Black**_

Déjà. Ce jour était déjà arrivé. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient à jamais éteints avec la chute de Remus. Tous morts au combat. Pour protéger Harry et lui donner la chance d'accomplir son destin. Il ne resterait désormais plus que les légendes pour parler de nous, les histoires pour raconter nos bêtises et nos coups de génie.

_Vous vous rendez compte, ce ne fut que sept années de notre vie, mais je n'ai jamais pu les oublier, les laisser aller. J'ai tant voulu retourner à cette époque que parfois, dans ma cellule à Azkaban ou parfois, encore, parmi les moments passés avec Harry, j'ai mélangé les deux réalités. La nôtre et celle que je vivais. Je t'ai vu en lui, Cornedrue, en ton fils, en ce dernier instant de bataille commune, juste avant que cette folle de Bellatrix m'envoie valser derrière le voile. Vous m'avez tellement manqué! Votre souvenir m'a empêché de sombrer face à la froideur des détraqueurs. _

_**James Potter**_

_Lunard ! Il y a si longtemps, tellement de temps à rattraper, tous les deux, tous les trois. N'est pas l'air si triste, Lunard. La mort, c'est un peu comme des vacances, tu vas adorer! _

Je ne savais plus que dire, si je devais parler ou si je devais me taire. J'ai longtemps eu l'impression que ces retrouvailles ne se feraient jamais ou que, si elles se faisaient, rien ne seraient comme jadis, quand je les ai laissé. J'avais attendu un malaise qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. J'étais perturbé, de voir à quel point les années ne semblaient pas s'être écoulées depuis le drame. Alors, comme le Gryffondor courageux que j'étais, ou que j'avais été, je me lançais, dans tous ces mots qui se bousculaient en moi.

_Tu sais Lunard, chaque fois que j'ai vu se lever la pleine lune ces seize dernières années, vos visages se sont imposés à mon esprit. J'avais le sentiment de, non seulement, avoir abandonné mon fils, mais de vous avoir abandonné, vous aussi, dans un moment crucial. On murmurait ici, dans l'au-delà. J'entendais le vent me souffler les dires, me tourmenter en me disant Oh ! Combien cruelle était cette guerre, bien loin de ce qu'avait été la précédente, et à quel point j'y étais impuissant. J'ai vu tant de gens que j'ai connu traverser la frontière entre ses deux mondes alors que leur temps n'était pas venu. Il faut croire que d'épouser Lily et de tenir un être aussi précieux qu'Harry contre moi, même si ce ne fut que trop peu de temps, est venu à bout de mon arrogance dont tu t'évertuais à me débarrasser, Lunard, car j'en ai versé des larmes. Plus que tu ne te l'imaginerais. Chaque fois qu'un nouveau scintillement se faisait entendre annonçant l'arrivée d'une autre âme, je paniquais. J'avais peur de voir mon fils, de vous voir vous qui m'êtes si précieux. Seize années durant lesquelles je n'ai pas vécu tranquille. À chaque pleine lune, pour m'apaiser, je redevenais Cornedrue et me couchait dans l'illusion que j'avais fait naître du saule cogneur. Et je me demandais où vous étiez, si vous alliez bien. Quand j'ai entendu le scintillement suivit de ton nom, Patmol, j'ai eu peur comme jamais. J'ai cru que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Que nous venions de céder à l'autre facette de la magie une digue de plus vers le triomphe. Un autre maraudeur qui s'éteignait, une autre personne qui ne pourrait plus rendre justice à ce monde. Et ton nom, il y a à peine quelques heures, a sonné, lui, comme la plus belle des mélodies, Lunard. Toutes mes craintes ont disparu, tous mes doutes se sont envolés. C'était l'annonce que j'attendais, celle de notre triomphe. Ta mort m'attriste certes, mais je la vois comme un renouveau, comme d'autres moments que nous passerons ensembles. J'ai appris pour Tonks et toi, elle est là elle aussi. Ne t'en fais pas pour ton fils, il sera heureux comme fut le mien, tu lui as choisi un bon parrain._

Je tus finalement le flot de paroles qui se déversaient de moi, toutes ces choses que j'avais voulu leur dire, mais que leur absence avait gardé prisonniers en moi. Je gratifiai Sirius d'un sourire, puis Remus, les remerciant silencieusement d'avoir été là pour mon fils alors que moi-même je n'avais pas pu l'être.

_**Sirius Black**_

Que dire après cette complainte bouleversante de James. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu s'épancher comme ça, nous ouvrir ainsi son cœur. Il ne parlait que très peu de ce qu'il ressentait dans le passé, comme nous tous à bien y réfléchir, parlant plutôt par plaisanteries déguisées pour nous faire passer les messages. Nous avions toujours su nous comprendre à demi mots, cette tirade me venait droit au cœur. C'est là que le nom de Patmol prit davantage de sens à mes yeux : j'étais mou, j'avais envie de pleurer. Rendant son sourire à mon ami de toujours, je tentais de détourner la conversation qui en venait gênante pour nous tous. Pour James qui ne semblait plus si à l'aise de nous avoir ouvert la porte; pour Remus qui ne savait plus où se mettre et doutait d'être à sa place, les larmes aux yeux; pour moi qui devait camoufler mes états d'âmes.

_J'ai entendu l'écho d'une rumeur. Elle va te plaire, Cornedrue. Severus Rogue aurait lui aussi trépasser au cours de cette guerre, il y a quelques heures. Si j'en crois mon arrivé ici, il doit être déboussolé, sans personne pour le guider. Ça te dit, Cornedrue? Sans toi, ce n'était plus aussi drôle de le bassiner. _

Un « tu m'as manqué » déguisé, j'y excellais.

_**Remus Lupin**_

_Des gamins… Toujours d'indomptables gamins. Vous n'avez donc pas changé? La noirceur des temps que l'on a subit ne vous a pas appris à réfléchir un peu avant d'agir? Laissez le tranquille, laissez le reposer en paix._

Je ressortais mes grands discours d'antan, sans grande conviction, laissant parler le professeur que j'étais devenu. Et le maraudeur que j'étais, qui semblait vouloir reprendre sa place depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur eux, semblait vouloir reprendre sa place oubliée. Je n'avais jamais été réellement démonstratif en ce qui concernait Severus Rogue, me contentant d'observer à demi yeux, plongé dans un livre, feignant d'être ennuyé. Je les laissais faire, parce que ça me plaisait aussi. Parce que la tête de Severus ne m'était jamais revenue. Or, il avait grandement aidé, l'Ordre. Avait donné sa vie pour l'Ordre. C'est ce qui me poussait à sortir de tels propos moralisateurs. Mais m'avait-il seulement rendu la vie facile lors de cette année que j'avais passé à enseigner à Poudlard?

_**Sirius Black**_

_Oh! Lunard… Ne soit pas si rabat-joie! Tu meurs d'envie de t'amuser, comme nous, ne sois donc pas si sérieux! Ces airs ne te vont pas, ils ne t'ont jamais été. Nous ne lui ferons pas de mal, juste le taquiner un peu, c'est promis. _

Victoire! Le sourire que Lunard ne put retenir me confirma qu'il rouspétait pour la forme comme toujours, mais qu'il ne tenterait pas réellement de nous empêcher dans nos actions.

_**James Potter**_

Un bruit derrière nous détourna mon attention de cette charmante conversation. Il était là, nous épiant dans l'ombre. Il n'osait pas nous rejoindre, mais en mourrait d'envie. Trouillard comme toujours. Il était si prévisible, ce traître. J'ignorais le grognement de Patmol, attiré par l'odeur nouvelle qui avait envahi la pièce, l'odeur de la traîtrise. Il avait bien des raisons de lui en vouloir, c'était à lui qu'il devait ces années de captivité, sans joie. Un sourire en coin digne d'un Serpentard apparut alors que je l'interpellais :

_Ne reste pas cacher comme un vulgaire avorton, Queudver. Nous sommes une famille après tout, les maraudeurs. Tu ne manquais pourtant pas de courage le soir où tu nous as tous vendu, choisissant de donner ta fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres plutôt qu'à tes vieux amis qui avaient tout fait pour toi. Viens donc nous rejoindre, c'est oublié, nous passerons du bon temps ensemble, tu verras, Queudver._

Un sourire enjôleur qui me donnait l'envie de cracher ma hargne. Pas si vite, James, prends patience, le temps viendra de la lui renvoyer à la figure.

_**Sirius Black**_

_Tu avais peur, Queudver, c'est compréhensible. Nous aurions tous agi comme toi. Nous aurions tous fui nos responsabilités pour sauver notre peau si ça avait été nous. Viens, Queudver, soyons de nouveau les maraudeurs. _

Un horrible mensonge destiné à entrer dans le jeu de James. Je n'avais pas fui. James n'avait pas fui. Lunard n'avait pas fui. Dans cette guerre, nous étions allés jusqu'au bout. Nous avons combattu pour ce qui nous était précieux, pas même pour nos propres peaux. Je tournais la tête légèrement, juste assez pour que seul Remus puisse entendre mes paroles.

_J'oublie l'autre, il n'a plus d'intérêt pour moi. Celui-là, Lunard, tu nous laisseras jouer avec sans nous faire la morale ? _

Une moue suppliante, un regard où brillait le défi de me refuser cette demande.

_**Remus Lupin**_

Il sortit de l'ombre, je le regardais avancer vers nous. À petits pas. Il tremblait, incertain. Comme s'il doutait, avec raison, de notre sincérité et de nos mines accueillantes.

_Tu ne reconnais plus tes vieux amis, Queudver? Tu nous as manqué, tu sais. Ce ne serait plus pareil sans toi, parmi nous. Tu faisais partie de la famille, tout autant que chacun de nous. Ta place y sera toujours, quoi qu'il advienne._

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me mêler à leur jeu, allumé par un nouveau souffle de vie : celui de la vengeance. Les encouragements que nous lui prodiguions dans la plus grande hypocrisie vinrent à bout de sa peur, de sa résistance. Il nous rejoint, sourire perfide sur le visage, démarche franche et assurée de celui qui n'était pas un traître.

_Celui-là, Patmol, il est tout à vous, pour autant que vous m'en laissiez un morceau. _

J'avais grandi, l'éclat de rire de Patmol me le confirma. Je serais plus que spectateur, je serais acteur intégral de ce jeu.

_**Peter Pettigrow **_

J'étais heureux, j'oubliais même qu'ils étaient sensé m'en vouloir, qu'ils avaient toutes les raisons pour le faire. Je les revoyais lors de notre septième année à Poudlard, rien ne semblait avoir changé. J'étais prêt à reprendre là où nous avions tout laissé, comme eux y semblaient également prêts. Un nouveau départ vers de nouvelles aventures. D'autres moments à partager avec ces personnes que j'idolâtrais, à qui j'aurais tant voulu ressembler. Ils avaient du courage, le pardon facile. Tout ce que je n'étais pas. Nous étions une famille.

_Les maraudeurs réunis au complet dans la mort comme si rien ne c'était passé, prêts pour de nouvelles aventures…_

Ils me souriaient tous si chaleureusement comme s'ils avaient oublié et nous laissaient une seconde chance. Me laissaient une seconde chance. Trop emporté par ma jouissance personnelle, je ne remarquai même pas cette étrange lueur qui traversa chacun de leur regard au moment même où les mots franchirent la barrière de mes lèvres. Des mots que j'allais très certainement regretter. Au final, la mort n'était pas un si grand repos, pas de si belles vacances… La mort ne serait pour moi que le prolongement de mes souffrances et de ma lâcheté légendaire…

_Une histoire commune, des destins qui se sont séparés, mais rien n'a changé. Une amitié légendaire qui est faite pour rester comme vous pouvez le constater. À une seule exception près, elle ne tolère pas tout. Pas la traîtrise. Se voir octroyer le statut de maraudeur déchu est une honte qui se paie, la rancune et le désir de vengeance sont les pires défauts de cette exception. Des quatre qui étaient initialement, trois survécurent aux épreuves qui leur furent lancés. Oserez-vous braver ces lois de la confiance et choisir la facilité, le chemin de l'ombre? Si l'envie vous en prend, rappelez-vous l'histoire des maraudeurs. Rappelez-vous que l'amitié sera toujours plus forte que l'amour…_

_

* * *

_

_Laissez une review, et ils vous laisseront un instant rejoindre le cercler fermé des marau__deurs pour que vous aussi, vous ayez un bout de Peter! _


	2. Tout ce que je ne t'ai jamais dis

**_Le Banquet Final _**

_Texte écrit dans le cadre du Banquet Final sur Livejournal. Le but est d'écrire un texte ou de faire un fanart à l'intention d'une autre personne, par rapport aux idées qu'elle a donné._

* * *

**Auteur :**Dauphin Noire

**Titre :** Tout ce que je ne t'ai jamais dis

**Résumé :** L'amour nous fait accepter des choses qui autrement n'auraient jamais existées.

**Pairing :**Sirius/Remus, Remus/Thonks

**Rating :** K+

**Note :** J'ai eu du mal à terminer ce texte, ce genre de romance et d'histoires qui finissent bien n'étant pas dans mon rayon habituel, mais j'espère tout de même que ça saura te plaire!

* * *

**Tout ce que je ne t'ai jamais dis**

_Septembre 1999, Hare de Kingcross_

Remus Lupin se tenait un peu en retrait du groupe d'étudiants, plus embarrassé que jamais. Sur sa gauche, se tenait sa femme, ne cachant rien de son air morose, et son fils, en larmes. Il n'osait pas les regarder autrement que du coin de l'œil. Ou plutôt, il n'osait pas la regarder _elle._ Il mourait cependant d'envie de prendre son fils dans ses bras une dernière fois pour faire le plein d'affection pour les quelques mois où ils seraient séparés, mais ce serait s'obliger à confronter le regard emplit de reproches que lui réservait Thonks depuis quelques jours. Il n'avait toutefois pas matière à s'en plaindre, il le méritait entièrement. Quoi que ce ne soit pas pour les raisons qu'elle croyait…

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, ne laissant qu'une vague de fumée et un doux ronronnement remplacer l'horrible bruit des moteurs et signalant que les passagers pouvaient désormais monter à bord du Poudlard Express, Remus embrassa maladroitement la tête de son fils et ignora son épouse, évitant tout contact avec sa peau. D'une main, il se saisit de sa valise et s'Avança vers l'entrée du train. Ce faisant, il avait pleinement conscience que ce courant glacial qu'il laissait entre eux signait la fin de leur histoire commune…

Remus Lupin n'avait jamais vraiment demandé à vivre cette vie. S'il avait pu choisir sa destinée, Greyback ne l'aurait jamais mordu alors qu'il était enfant; les Maraudeurs n'auraient jamais connu une fin aussi atroce que celle à laquelle ils avaient eu le droit, et il n'aurait très certainement jamais épousé Nymphadora Thinks malgré tout le respect qu'il avait envers elle. Mais voilà, c'était arrivé. Le monde lui était tombé sur la tête.

Si les deux premiers n'étaient pas de son ressort, le troisième- malgré les apparences- ne l'était guère plus. Toute la pression sociale qui avait pesée autour de lui- particulièrement en provenance de Molly Weasley et de Sirius Black, lesquels soutenaient que rien ne pourrait lui être plus bénéfique qu'une femme dans sa vie- au cours des mois qui avaient précédé leur mariage, avait fini par le faire craquer. Il n'avait aucune raison valable- ou du moins avouable- de ne pas accepter sa main; Molly avait contre carré toutes celles qu'il avait données, notamment concernant son âge et sa pauvreté. Il s'était donc engagé à reculons dans cette relation, essayant de son mieux d'éprouver de l'affection envers l'Auror. Au final, l'expérience ne s'était pas avérée aussi horrible qu'il l'avait prévue. La vie de couple avec Thonks- même si elle était dénuée de toute passion et que le grand amour n'était valable qu'à sens unique- agvait ses charmes. Il n'avait point matière à se plaindre; il était plus heureux que bien des hommes.

Jusqu'au moment où leur fils était né.

Jusqu'au moment où Thonks s'était retirée du bureau des Aurors, prétextant qu'elle devait désormais rester en sûreté pour Teddy.

Leur vie de couple était devenue un cauchemar.

Assis seul dans son compartiment, Remus appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre la banquette. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir été heureux. Du moins, jamais entièrement. La porte qui mènerait à son bonheur était là, devant lui, à porter de main, mais il n'arrivait pas à en faire sauter les verrous. D'une part, la peur le confinait à son monde morne, et de l'autre, les préjugés sorciers le maintenaient à l'écart de toutes tentatives de l'ouvrir.

Ses plus beaux souvenirs, il les tirait de l'époque où les Marauders étaient encore à Poudlard. Il n'était certes pas le plus expansif de la bande et il avait tendance à réfréner les ardeurs de James et de Sirius un peu trop souvent à leur gout, mais il avait découvert la signification véritable du mot « amitié » le jour où ils avaient, avec Peter, appris à devenir des animagus- illégalement- pour lui tenir compagnie les soirs de pleine lune. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Mais il y avait toujours cet ombre au tableau qui le suivait comme la peste, ternissant sa vie. Cet amour qui le rongeait petit à petit de l'intérieur depuis plus de vingt ans, arrachant chaque jour un peu plus de fragments à son bonheur- et parsemant sa vie de pétales empoisonnées; il n'aurait jamais la chance de l'avouer. Pas à voix haute. Il s'y était pris trop tard, avait attendu trop longtemps. Remus Lupin était condamné à demeurer un lâche durant toute sa vie. À mourir en lâche. Pire encore, chez les sorciers, l'amour homosexuel était presqu'aussi mal vu que celui entre un sang-pur et un sang-de-bourbe.

Avec un soupir agacé qui se transforma rapidement en gémissement de frustration, Remus bascula son corps vers l'avant et laissa son front s'écraser au creux de ses paumes. Cette année, même loin de Nymphadora, risquait d'être longue et pénible. Il avait déjà l'impression que les souvenirs du temps des Marauders l'envahissaient alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore mis les pieds à Poudlard. Un instant, il se demanda ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter la proposition de Minerva McGonagal...

* * *

_-Vraiment, Remus? C'est ce que tu veux? _

_Le ton de Thonks était glacial, démontrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée. Il la regarda marcher à travers la cuisine, leur fils dans les bras, alors que lui restait debout, une lettre froissée à la main et un air idiot sur le visage. L'attitude de son épouse le désemparait._

_-C'est une excellente opportunité, Thonks. J'ai adoré l'année où j'ai enseigné à Poudlard et la sensation d'être entre ces murs me manquent énormément. Ce n'est que pour une année, ce n'est pas si long._

_Il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre, mais la phrase lui brûlait le bout de la longue avec une telle intensité qu'il fut incapable de la retenir._

_-Ça peut être bon pour nous également…_

_Le bruit de la vaisselle qui se brisait sur le sol empêchait le silence embarrassant qui aurait inévitablement dut s'installer suite à sa déclaration. Personne ne prêta attention aux miettes éparpillées. L'enfant ce mit à pleurer, s'accrochant à sa mère avec frayeur et celle-ci le pressa plus fort contre sa poitrine, caressant ses cheveux d'une main et susurrant des « shhh… » rassurant à son oreille. Le père baissa la tête, lamentable. Le sujet était tabou, tant bien même qu'ils aient tous les deux consciences de la situation. Ils laissaient leurs problèmes de côté et agissait comme la parfaite petite famille. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dut amener le sujet dans cette conversation, pas en sachant qu'elle était déjà furieuse. Il froissa un peu plus la feuille de papier dans sa main, incertain d'où se tenir. Il songea un instant à fuir l'atmosphère de la cuisine, mais une voix, haute perchée par l'amertume, le figea sur place avant qu'il n'ut pu ordonner à ses orteils de bouger._

_-Nous, Remus? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?_

_-Thonks, amorça-t-il prudemment. Je ne voulais pas…._

_-Tu ne m'aimes pas, Remus? Tu dis toujours que ce mariage était une erreur. Tu as hésité longtemps, tu sais. Je le vois bien que je ne suis qu'un poids… C'est pour ça que tu veux nous abandonner; tu n'es qu'un égoïste, Remus Lupin…_

_Elle n'avait jamais élevé la voix, dosant l'amertume et la manipulation avec brio. Ses yeux luisaient dangereusement. Remus savait qu'elle le tenait. Elle le tenait toujours. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule façon de ne pas se faire embobiner entièrement. Il baissa la tête à nouveau, évitant soigneusement ses yeux. Les épaules basses et courbées, il se détourna d'elle._

_-Je vais voir Sirius, grommela-t-il._

_-Sirius? _

_L'éclat de rire le figea à nouveau sur place. Il avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. La jalousie maladieve qu'il y ressentait aurait pu le consumer en claquant des doigts._

_-Tu vas toujours voir Sirius! _

_L'accusation se mêlait à la jalousie. Cocktail dangereux, explosif. _

_-À croire que tu l'aimes plus que moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait que je ne peux pas te faire? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi? Ce n'est que de l'amitié, Remus. Comment peux-tu la faire passer au-dessus de l'amour?_

_Remus tressaillit. Si ce n'avait pas été de la dernière phrase, il aurait été persuadé qu'elle le croyait vraiment. Mais Thonks ne pouvait pas croire ce genre d'idioties, elle était trop terre-à-terre. Elle n'adhérait certes pas aux principes, mais certains relents de son éducation et de sa génétique subsisteraient toujours en elle. Et si elle apprenait la nature des sentiments de Remus, le dégoût et la honte perceraient son regard. Il devrait dire adieu à son fils, l'une des choses les plus précieuses qu'il possédait. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire ce, mais il n'en pouvait plus du silence entre eux; ils avaient besoin de respirer. _

_-Il y a de la compréhension, Thonks. Il y a que je n'ai pas l'impression d'être jugé sur tous mes gestes. Il y a que l'amitié démontre que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi, a ma personne, et non à ce que je peux lui apporter. Mais ça, Thonks, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu sais faire, n'est-ce pas? Tu veux vivre dans le silence et le déni? Parfait, vivons dans le silence et le déni. Quand je serai à Poudlard, tu n'auras que cet écho pour te tenir compagnie. _

_Il la défia du regard un instant, cherchant à ne pas baisser le sien, trembler ou ciller, attendant qu'elle répondre. Elle ne le fit pas, ses lèvres entrouvertes figés dans la stupeur. Cet éclat, c'était la première fois qu'elle y avait droit. Remus s'était toujours montré…timide et réservé, même avec elle. Cherchant sans cesse à lui plaire pour ne pas provoquer d'explosions. Parfois, elle le trouvait presque soumis. _

_-Ne m'attends pas ce soir._

_Elle ne trouva encore une fois rien à redire à ces mots. Elle se contenta de laisser ses yeux glissier sur la silhouette de son mari alors qu'il s'éloignait, déglutissant contre son dos. Merlin qu'elle l'aimait! S'en était impossible. Mais parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez. Il chérissait beaucoup plus le souvenir de ce qu'avait été les Marauders qu'il ne pourrait jamais la chérir elle. _

_Et ça, pour Nymphadora honks, c'était une pensée effrayante qui justifiait le silence…_

* * *

C'était une nuit froide de février, le mois de l'amour. Le mois où la magie avait une chance d'opérer, bien que Remus ait bien du mal à y croire. Mais le secret lui pesait plus fort que jamais, non seulement sur ses épaules, mais également sur son cœur. Sirius était loin de lui rendre la vie facile. Ennuyé du fait que son ami ne vienne plus lui rendre visite chaque fois qu'il se disputait avec Thonks, Sirius avait pris sur lui de venir le visiter à Poudlard. Plus les mois avançaient, plus ils venaient souvent, jusqu'à en arriver à se présenter à Poudlard à tous les jours. Remus n'avait tout simplement plus la chance de se le sortir de la tête. Son mode tournait autour des cours qu'ils donnaient et de ses soirées passées avec son meilleur ami.

C'était peut-être la magie de Poudlard qui opéra finalement sur lui ou c'était peut-être le désespoir qui le fit se jeter dans le vide, nul ne le saura jamais. Ce qui était certain par contre, c'était que Remus s'était sentit envahi par une surdose inhabituel de courage ce soir-là, surdose qui l'avait entraîné sur la piste des révélations. Il n'avait tenu qu'une heure en compagnie de Sirius avant que ne fonde sa carapace et qu'il n'entraîne son ami à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

Remus retroussa le coin des lèvres aux souvenirs que lui renvoyait la pièce. La salle sur demande… Sirius était non loin de lui, encore plus déboussolé. Remus soupira. On lui avait donné une chance, il ferait bien de ne pas la laisser filer.

-Tu sais où nous sommes, Lunard? C'est pièce m'est vaguement familière…

Remus ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il ne se souvenait donc pas? Ces années avec Marauders na,vaient-elles donc pas été aussi importantes pour Sirius qu'elle l'avait été pour lui? Ravalant la rancœur qu'il commençait à ressentir, il répondit d'un murmure un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

-Tu ne te souviens pas? C'est la salle sur demande.

-Oh! Bien sûr, je me souviens, répondit Sirius ébahit. J'avais oublié son existence. Je m'étonne que tu es pu la retrouver. Oui, je me souviens, maintenant. Nous avons tellement traîné ici avec James et Peter… Mais dis-moi, Lunard, tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait ici?

Les yeux de Sirius vagabondaient à travers la pièce, laquelle était des plus étranges. Il était inconscient du poids que laissaient ceux de Remus sur lui. Il y avait un tel fouillis, aucune synchronie ni aucune harmonie. Il n'y avait pas non plus de cohérence entre les objets qui s'y trouvaient, empilés dans tous les coins. Un vrai dédale! Il était certain que s'y promener serait s'y perdre. Le silence lui répondit même après quelques minutes et il ramena son regard sur son ami, haussant un sourcil.

-Lunard? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? Tu as trouvé quelque chose que tu voulais me montrer ou tu veux que je t'aide à chercher quelque chose peut-être? Un objet que tu as perdu depuis longtemps et que tu voudrais retrouver? Du temps où on était à Poudlard?

Il y eut soudain une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Patmol. C'était cette époque qui lui manquait. La perspective d'une chasse aux souvenirs était merveilleuse.

Remus mordit sa langue et prit une profonde inspiration. Il s'était promis. Il n'avait pas le droit de déroger à cette promesse. Pas une autre fois. À tous les ans, depuis Poudlard, il se la faisait. Même inconsciemment alors que Sirius avait disparut de sa vie, il continuait à se la faire, comme un imbécile. Chaque année, il se disait que c'était la bonne, que le monde sorcier finirait par changer d'opinion envers les gens de son espèce. Plus de vingt ans avaient passé et ce n'avait jamais été le cas. Aujourd'hui, il se faisait vieux, dépassait la quarantaine, et il n'avait plus beaucoup de 'jeunes années' devant lui. S'il reculait, il le savait, il n'aurait pas le courage de recommencer une énième fois. C'était sa dernière chance de briser les chaînes qui entouraient son cœur.

-Non, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler. Quelque chose qui me tient à cœur, d'important pour moi. Et je ne voulais pas que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent…

Le ton mi-sérieux mi-douloureux alerta Sirius. Il cessa de scruter la salle pour lui accorder toute son attention. Il alla même jusqu'à poser sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutient.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Lunard, l'encouragea-t-il.

-Promets-moi une chose avant : d'écouter et de ne pas juger.

Dérouté par la demande de promesse, Sirius eut un léger mouvement de recul et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps. Il secoua la tête lentement, une seule fois, puis promis.

-Tu sais comment se passe les choses entre Thonks et moi. Tu sais à quel point notre relation bat de l'aile. Et autant je le voudrais, il nous est impossible de rendre saine cette relation. Et nous le sera toujours. En fait, le problème ce n'est pas elle, elle est merveilleuse. C'est moi. C'est toi également.

-Moi? Laissa s'échapper Sirius surprit.

Il se creusa la tête un instant, mais il fut incapable de comprendre qu'elle place il occupait dans cette histoire. Ce n'était tout de même pas comme s'il avait flirté avec l'épouse de son meilleur ami!

-Oui, indirectement. Ça explique également la raison pour laquelle j'ai été célibataire aussi longtemps et autant retissant à l'idée de l'épouser. Tu connais l'intolérance de la communauté sorcière envers les gens comme moi.

-Remus! Coupa Sirius. Tu sais très bien que les gens ont appris à accepter ton côté loup-garou depuis la fin de la guerre! Plus personne ne…

-Je ne parle pas de mon côté loup-garou, coupa à son tour Remus. Je parle…je parle des préjugés des gens envers…envers…les homosexuels…

Il avait baissé les yeux et terminé d'une toute petite voix, un murmure qui n'atteignit pas même le mur devant lui. Il s'attendait au pire, à l'éclat et à la haine .Mais il n'eut droit qu'à un « oh! » neutre qui lui fit relever la tête.

-Remus, je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Il commençait à comprendre. Il voyait où il voulait en venir avec histoire. Alors Remus secoua la tête pour l'interrompre.

-Alors ne dis rien. Je ne te demande rien. Pas même ton soutient ou ton acceptation. J'avais seulement besoin de te le dire. Je l'ai gardé en moi trop longtemps. C'est toi que j'aime, Patmol…

Et il y eut un silence. Remus ne put jamais poursuivre. Les mots dits à voix haute avaient fait leur effet. Il faisait face au vide et l'écho de la porte qui claquait résonnait encore dans l'air.

Ne retenant pas ses larmes, Remus se recroquevilla dans un coin, le cœur brisé. C'était encore pire que de se taire.

* * *

Il se passa plus d'une semaine sans que Sirius ne vienne à Poudlard. Remus ne chercha pas non plus à le contacter, mais le manque de sa présence commençait à se faire ressentir sur son humeur. Il était de plus en plus morose. Il passait des heures et des heures à tourner en rond, regardant avec un espoir vain par la fenêtre ou la cheminée, chaque fois qu'une occasion se présentait. Personne n'aurait pu se tromper en disant qu'il était un 'amoureux éploré'.

Lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit finalement, tard un soir, il se leva, tremblant. Il avait songé à ce moment une centaine de fois déjà, mais il était incapable de trouver les bons mots.

-Sirius, je suis… commença-t-il à s'excuser.

Une main s'éleva pour l'interrompre.

-Ne dis rien, écoute-moi.

Un moment passa et Sirius se retrouva au centre de la pièce, non loin d'un Remus qui ne souhaitait que se faire le plus petit possible. Il n'avait pas envie d'écouter et de se faire humilier davantage.

-Je ne dis pas que ça fonctionnera. Je ne dis pas non plus que c'est qui je suis. À vrai dire, je n'y avais encore jamais pensé. Mais je t'aime suffisamment pour nous laisser une chance…


	3. La faiblesse d'un homme

_Écrit pour le défi '30 morts' sur livejournal, dont le but est d'écrire 30 OS sur la mort d'un seul et même personnage. J'ai choisi Sirius Black comme 'animal' de torture. Comme vous vous en doutez, cet OS n'aura donc __**pas de happy-end**__, alors si ce n'est pas votre truc, passez votre chemin. Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Thème : **Mort, seul au monde

**Pairing : **Sirius

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Résumé**

Tant qu'il avait quelque chose à se raccrocher, il se battait, mais quand tout l'abandonne, que lui reste-t-il?

* * *

**La faiblesse d'un homme**

Il était là depuis plus de douze ans. Seul, à demi-mort, mentalement épuisé et surtout, vide de l'intérieur. Il passait la plupart de ses journées- lorsqu'il n'était pas harcelé par les mauvais traitements des détraqueurs - les paupières closes, à tenter de s'accrocher à quelque chose- n'importe quoi - pour ne pas perdre entièrement sa sainteté d'esprit. La plupart du temps, ses pensées se raccrochaient à l'image du bout de chou qu'il avait qu'à peine connu, son filleul, Harry Potter. On murmurait dans la prison que le gamin était de retour dans le monde sorcier et qu'il avait même embrassé son destin, devenant le héros du peuple qui l'acclamerait plus tard.

C'est à peu près à cette époque - ou quelques temps après, peut-être - que Sirius fit sa première tentative d'évasion. Il se devait d'aider ce gamin, en souvenir de son amitié pour James et Lily. Mais chacune de ses tentatives – lesquelles s'étaient faites de plus en plus nombreuses et osées alors que son désespoir ne cessait de grimper – échouaient cruellement.

Le temps se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'au jour où d'autres murmures commencèrent à filtrer dans l'immense prison d'Azkaban. On disait que celui qui avait d'abord été vu comme un héros, ne l'était en réalité point plus que n'importe quel d'entre eux ne l'était. Selon les rumeurs, le gamin avait échoué, abandonné et pire, trouvé la mort aux mains du Seigneur des ténèbres, plongeant ainsi la communauté sorcière dans le chaos et dans ses jours sombres.

Misérable dans sa cellule, Sirius Black avait alors cessé de lutter. Il était seul, désormais, l'Avait en fait toujours été. Mais avec plus rien à quoi se raccrocher dans le monde extérieur, il ressentait cette solitude avec bien plus de force qu'il en avait l'habitude.

Alors durant les semaines qui suivirent, il se laissa dépérir, refusant d'avaler les maigres pitances qu'on lui apportait. Il était devenu une proie facile pour les Détraqueurs : lui qui avait toujours lutté pour leur garder fermé son esprit et son âme, il les leur ouvrait désormais volontiers.

Sirius Black se laissait mourir. Il était sale, crasseux dirait-on même, les prisonniers d'Azkaban n'ayant pas le droit à une hygiène saine. Il était maigre également. Le peu de gras qu'il lui restait de ses années d'inactivité fondait rapidement. Bientôt, on pouvait voir les os qui saillaient à travers sa peau et distinguer les creux qui s'étaient formés dans ses joues. Sa chevelure était terne, sale et emmêlée. Et ses yeux, devenus noirs de désespoir, n'avaient plus aucun éclat. Quelqu'un qui se serait adonné à y plonger n'aurait rien vu, pas même son âme tant il était vide à l'intérieur.

Peut-être, peut-être que s'il aurait sut que sa mort était inutile et qu'il n'était pas aussi seul au monde qu'il le croyait, peut-être que Black aurait continué à lutter…

Le jour où Harry Potter vainquit finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le renvoyant pourrir en Enfer, fut également le jour qui trouva Sirius Black, mort seul au monde, dans sa cellule d'Azkaban…

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous désirez faire un don pour la fondation des 'morts dans la solitude'. Tout don, en argent ou en review, seront grandement appréciés! _


	4. Les yeux dans les yeux

_Écrit pour la communauté '30-morts', sous le thème 'mort par suicide'._

* * *

**Pairing : Sirius**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Les yeux dans les yeux**

La corde lui éraflait les poignets chaque fois qu'il tentait de la briser. Il la sentait entrer dans sa chair, s'imprégner dans sa peau en guise de promesse de non-libération. Il serra les dents, refusant de grogner ou de gémir, et ce même s'il y avait ces doloris qui, à intervalles irréguliers pour qu'il ne s'y attende pas, l'attaquaient avec férocité. Sa fierté lui interdisait de s'abaisser à donner satisfaction à son geôlier.

_Geôlier…_

Il leva le regard vers ce dernier, toujours dans le déni. Ce n'était pas possible.

-Aller sale chien, dis-moi où il est! Cria-t-il en lançant un nouveau doloris.

L'éclair frappa son épaule cette fois, le projetant contre le mur derrière lui. Il siffla, les dents toujours serrés, avant de se redresser, et de secouer la tête pour replacer ses cheveux, dans ce geste toujours empreint de fierté. Il ne cèderait pas. Pour Harry.

-Remus, souffla-t-il en guise de réponse, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ce n'est pas toi, tu n'appartiens pas à leur monde…

L'homme loup-garou lui jeta un regard de dédain, avant de rire de ce rire froid et diabolique qui était loin de lui être caractéristique. Il s'approcha de quelques pas de son prisonnier, gardant tout de même quelques pas de distance.

-C'est ce que vous avez toujours cru… Je suis un bon acteur, n'est-ce pas? Vous m'écœureriez avec vos espoirs d'avenir quand nous savons tous que ça n'arrivera jamais. Le Lord est le plus fort, vous n'êtes que de faibles vermines!

Il rit encore, le son atteignant la moelle de Sirius, le secouant de frissons de d'effroi.

-Où est le gamin? Grinça encore Remus, ramenant la conversation là où il la voulait. Parle, Black, ta mort sera peut-être plus douce…

Sirius regarda sur sa gauche du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance. S'il était plus rapide que Remus, il avait une chance d'échapper à cette torture et de sauver Harry. Il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus.

-Certains ont le sens de l'honneur, Remus. Plutôt mourir que de trahir Harry!

Il se jeta alors sur le côté, roulant rapidement vers le vide. Les éclairs plurent autour de lui, manquant de peu plusieurs parties de son corps. Et le vide l'accueilli, Sirius se jeta dans les bras de la mort. Pour Harry, il n'avait aucun regret. Il ferma les yeux alors que le cri de rage de Remus l'atteignait, lui tirant un sourire de satisfaction.

* * *

_Si vous voulez sauver Sirius et jeter en prison tous les traîtres de Mangemort, vous avez une chance en achetant une review! :D_


	5. Ça n'aurait dut n'être qu'un jeu

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF de mai 2012, sous le thème 'alliance'._

* * *

**Pairing : Sirius/Remus/James/Peter**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

**Ça n'aurait dut n'être qu'un jeu**

* * *

Ils étaient connus pour être ceux qui se jouaient des autres. Toujours à faire d es coups et des blagues. Aucun mal n'en était jamais ressorti. Ainsi, quand l'idée de changer les méthodes et de s'en prendre, cette fois, à son meilleur ami, frappa James, il ne lui vient point à l'idée que ça pourrait aller autrement.

Pourtant, quand Remus point le bout du museau dans le dortoir des Gryffondors au beau milieu de la nuit, tout sembla déraper en un instant. Il avait revêtu un costume de loup-garou dans le but de faire perdre contenance à Sirius.

Il entendait les rires étouffés de James et Peter et retenait lui-même son sourire derrière son masque, lorsqu'il tendit une griffe pour taper sur le ventre de Sirius. Ce dernier grogna et finit par ouvrir les yeux sous l'insistance du mouvement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, avant même que Remus n'ait pu grogner ou montrer les crocs, Sirius était figé dans la mort, effrayé par ce qui aurait dut être une simple blague…


	6. Le sens d'une vieille  amitié

_Écrit pour l'arbre à drabble de septembre 2012._

* * *

Pairing: Peter/Sirius

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

**Le sens d'une vieille amitié**

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Peter Pettigrew menaçait Sirius du bout de son épée. Désarmé, Sirius se retrouvait acculé dans un coin dans la pièce, sans possibilité de s'échapper outre que par la mort.. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se débattre. Il en avait assez de cette guerre. Il allait certainement mourir des mains de Mangemort, alors pourquoi pas des mains d'un ami?

-Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable, Peter. Montre que tu es digne de James et moi. Tues-moi!

Les mots n'auraient peut-être pas suffit. Il vit le doute dans ses yeux à la mention de James. Mais ceux du Lord, beaucoup plus insistants, suffirent à lui faire enfoncer l'épée dans le thorax de Sirius...


	7. Ce vacillement qui rend fou

_Écrit sous le thème 'mort d'un personnage' pour le bingo_fr sur livejournal._

* * *

_Pairing: Sirius_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Ce vacillement qui vous rend fou**

Depuis combien d'années déjà Sirius était-il enfermé entre ces quatre murs d'un gris austère, basculant sans cesse entre les moments de lucidité et ceux de la froideur de l'âme que lui faisaient vivre les détraqueurs? Il ne les comptait plus depuis longtemps, ayant perdu le fil de la réalité. Il n'arrivait même plus à dire si c'était le jour où la nuit, l'absence de fenêtre dans sa cellule le privant de ses tous derniers contacts avec le monde extérieur.

La tour où on l'avait enfermé était sans cesse glaciale, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus rien et qu'il appartenait désormais aux ténèbres Il n'y avait qu'un feu pour le réchauffer, une cheminée qui, même s'il voudrait s'échapper, ne mènerait jamais nul part. Sirius y passait tous ses moments de lucidités, assis devant à contempler le vacillement des flammes. Sa distraction. Son bonheur quotidien. Lorsqu'il se laissait suffisamment hypnotisée par elles, il parvenait à se rappeler la chaleur d'un foyer ou d'un coeur qui vous aimait. Et c'est ce qui le faisait tenir.

Sa famille ne lui manquait pas- il n'avait jamais adhérer à leurs principes. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment bien entendu. Elle ne lui manquait pas plus que ce traître de Peter Pettigrew, la raison de son enfermement. Mais il aurait tout donner pour en voir d'autres. Remus, James. Surtout James, ce frère qu'il n'aurait autrement jamais eu. Le temps où ils étaient tous à Poudlard, insouciants et aventureux, lui manquait horriblement. Maintenant, tout le monde croyait qu'il avait tué les Potter. Qu'il avait tué James, son meilleur ami.

Sirius se rapprocha des flammes. Il y avait souvent pensé, mais il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à s'y lancer. C'était son moment. Il ne reculerait pas cette fois. Ce ne pouvait être pire que ce que lui faisait subir les détraqueurs. Même s'il parvenait un jour à s'échapper d'Azkaban, il n'y aurait pas de vie dans la communauté sorcière pour lui. Ça faisait trop longtemps. Prouver son innocence serait impossible. Peut-être qu'il retrouverait James de l'autre côté, qui sait?

Ce fut d'abord sa main qui entra en contact avec les flammes. La douleur le fit crier, sa voix raisonnant en écho avec celles d'autres prisonniers que l'on devait torturer au même instant ou qui s'étaient retrouvés plongés dans d'horribles cauchemars. Plusieurs fois, il voulu la retirer, faire taire la douleur, mais il la laissa dans le feu, regardant avec une certaine fascination sa peau calciner. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il se tordait pour échapper à la souffrance qu'il s'imposait. Son bras suivit, glissant un peu plus vers l'avant, laissant les flammes lécher sa peau. Et une grande inspiration lui suffit pour qu'il plonge la seconde main.

La douleur semblait s'atténuer légèrement. Comme s'il s'y était habitué, moins forte que lors de la première main. Le fait encouragea Sirius qui ferma les yeux, priant une dernière fois pour Harry, ce neveu qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, mais dont la mort de James avait bouleversé sa vie, avant de se jeter tête première dans la cheminée.

Quand on découvrirait ses restes quelques heures plus tard, il n'y aurait plus qu'un petit tas de cendres calcinés. La pièce serait envahie d'une horrible odeur de chair brûlée et les détraqueurs seraient probablement dans une rage folle de ne pas pouvoir se nourrir des souvenirs heureux auxquels Sirius persistait à s'accrocher. Mais lui, lui, il serait enfin libre, probablement même aux côtés de James...


	8. James

_Écrit pour la chaîne à drabble du FOF avec 'Sirius et étoile' comme point de départ._

* * *

_Rating: K+_

_Pairing : Sirius / James_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**James**

Sirius appuya sa tête contre la froideur de la pierre qui l'entourait avant de ramener ses genoux vers son torse et de les entourer de ses bras. Cette vie, c'était loin d'être ce qu'il avait prévu lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard il y avait de cela bien des années. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se retrouvait caché dans un tour peu fréquentée de Poudlard, se gardant de la vue de tous, juste pour veiller sur son neveu, lequel était persuadé qu'il était en fait à l'origine du meurtre de ses parents. Sirius poussa un soupir. Non, c'était loin d'être ce qu'il avait imaginé.

_James..._

Ses yeux rencontrèrent l'éclat brillant des étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel. Il avait l'impression qu'elle scintillait encore et encore, comme si elle voulait attirer son attention. Comme si elle portait un message pour lui. Et Sirius aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait - si seulement il possédait encore quelque chose - pour que ce soit le cas. L'ennui, rien n'était pire que l'ennui et la solitude qui l'entourait depuis des années maintenant. Il n'y avait que la lutte qu'il avait mené contre les Détraqueurs, jour après jour pour ne pas perdre l'esprit, qui lui semblait pire que ces sentiments.

_James..._

Le nom dansait dans son esprit. Lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient dans l'autre monde, James saurait-il lui pardonner de ne pas avoir sût être le parrain qu'il avait promis d'être ? De ne pas avoir sût protéger Harry de cette guerre qui ne le regardait pourtant en rien ? Lorsqu'il était parvenu à s'échapper d'Azkaban et qu'il avait appris qu'Harry était au coeur de cette guerre, la principale cible de Voldemort, Sirius avait été dévasté. Si James ne pouvait lui pardonner, alors il comprendrait. Il comprendrait parce que lui-même ne pouvait se pardonner.

_James..._

À peine avait-il posé pied hors de la prison que Sirius avait pris sa décision. Il n'avait pu sauver Harry - il pouvait encore le faire, certes, mais le gamin croirait-il à son innocence avec toutes ces têtes qui l'entouraient, toutes ces têtes qui connaissaient l'histoire ? - mais il pouvait encore se venger. Venger James et Lily. Il pouvait encore faire payer Peter Pettigrew pour toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commis et qui étaient passé sur le dos d'un pauvre innocent. Et se venger, Sirius le ferait même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devrait faire sur terre.

_James... _

Avec un nouveau soupir, il ramena ses yeux sur les étoiles qui continuaient de briller dans le ciel. Ou plutôt, l'une des scintillait, son éclat de loin plus fort que celui des autres. Sirius sourit. Oui, c'était un message pour lui. Un pardon, un encouragement. Dans sa solitude, dans son ennui, il ne put s'empêcher de croire que c'était James qui lui adressait un message, qui le poussait à arranger les choses et à retrouver sa place auprès d'Harry. Satisfait de sa découverte, Sirius ferma les yeux, prêt à attendre que son heure vienne...


End file.
